Night Beat
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Finding the piano in her new home is haunted, newly married Daphne decides to solve the ghostly mystery alone. Who is the ghost and why Daphne? Will Fred and Mystery inc agree to let her solve the mystery of the musical ghost alone?
1. Chapter 1

Night Beat

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, or locations is coincidental.

Prologue

Sonia Manchac was a good medium. She had all the trappings to fleece any sheep that entered her domain. Like the table she sat at presently. It appeared to be bolted to the floor but could easily be lifted and appear to float. There were lights that flickered on and off eerily thanks to modern technology and a simple timer. The one that got all the sheep's attention was the dancing skeleton and the talking head that knew all and told all.

Take the couple of sheep that sat at Sonia's table now. A normal, average, middle aged couple; the type Sonia saw every day of the week. It had taken months to get them to this point. And as much money as Sonia thought safe to charge for each meeting. Sonia had gone through the floating table, flickering lights and now the skeleton and skull made it's appearance right on cue.

"Ask him Julia! This is taking too long!" The man yelled at his wife."We have to have that money now!" he added.

"Grandpa, where did you put the money?" an alarmed and fearful Julia exclaimed.

Time to do the talking head routine or they would have an irrational sheep blundering all over the place and that just wouldn't do.

"Under a loose floor board in the attic" the skull answered in the best ghost voice Sonia had heard from her friend and cohort Charlie.

"That's ridiculous! I've looked in the attic! No loose floorboards! I'm leaving!" the man rose and stormed out of the building.

"Steven! Don't go! Wait for me!" Julia screamed, running after her husband. Sonia only smiled and began to count the pile of money left by the couple.

"Help me... Help me!" came a high pitched feminine voice.

"Charlie! Lyle! Get in here" Sonia yelled at her two helpers. "Nice touch with the loose floor boards Charlie. Lyle I didn't know you could do a female voice so well; we will have to do more of that."

"Sorry Sonia, I thought it was you; I never said anything" Charlie's denial was filled with fear. Lyle added, " I can't get that high Sonia, that wasn't me!"

The next day Sonia answered the phone in her best theatrical voice, 'Madam Sonia."

"Madam Sonia, It's Julia from yesterday...we found it! Under a loose floor board that Steven had missed!"

After much excited small talk good bye's were said, Sonia's voice boomed, "Charlie, Lyle! I think it's time to raise our fee's! New Orleans has a real medium. I think I've got the gift!"

Chapter One: Anxious Excitement

Would 'anxious excitement' describe that first night? Daphne Jones thought it was a perfect description. Any idea of breakfast wasn't on the menu as wedding day jitters had turned her stomach into a butterfly haven. The wedding had gone about as perfect as could be expected; as soon as the ceremony had ended she had changed from wedding attire to a more comfortable 'going away dress'. The ever logical Velma had solved that time consuming ordeal by choosing a two piece wedding gown. A quick removal of the full skirt left a smart and elegant dress suitable for any occasion.

When they reached their hotel the usually calm and collected Fred had turned all thumbs. "Why so many buttons Daph?" He'd asked. A passionate filled kiss and "I didn't want you to unwrap your present too quickly" had been her reply. She had been the one to suggest a bite to eat and just relax from the day's tension would be in order. Besides rumbling tummy noises from not eating anything all day wouldn't be very romantic. Comical but not conducive to the loving conclusion to the day they both wanted.

Two months had passed since that first night together; a whirlwind two months of finding a house, moving, and arranging furniture not to mention the rest breaks from the many "It'll be here later" excuses the newlyweds found as they made the house their home. The anxiousness had evaporated like rain on a hot sidewalk but the excitement remained.

Daphne woke sometime in the wee hours of early morning thinking of those two months. She lightly kissed Fred's cheek, extracting her self from his sleeping embrace; the light of the full moon filtering through the lace curtains as she slipped on her robe over the 'baby doll' nighty and quietly walked down the hall to the kitchen.

The trust fund her parents had set up was enough to hire a cook/maid but Daphne had wanted to try her hand at housekeeping and cooking for Fred and with the help from her mother-in-law, she had turned into a decent cook. Not great, not gourmet yet but above average. This had come after a few mishaps like the time she had wanted to impress Fred with home made biscuits. She had placed the biscuits in the oven when disaster struck. She had accidentally started the stove's self cleaning cycle. All she could do was watch and cry as the biscuits burned to charcoal.

With the coffee perking, she walked through the living room, lovingly touching each piece including the old piano she and Velma had found; buying it had been Velma's idea.

"I need a break!" Velma had called earlier in the week. "How about a girl's day out. I'll even go shopping (Uggh!) after lunch. We've been so busy we haven't had a chance to catch up!"

They had found the piano at "Rescued Treasures" a hole-in-the-wall antique shop snuggled between a bakery and a pharmacy. Long and narrow, it was unique in that one section wasn't the usual antiques but things the owner thought interesting and had bought at estate sales he attended. The piano had sat against one wall, separated from the other furniture and looking abandoned. The piano had been delivered yesterday. Daphne had made arrangements to have it tuned tomorrow.

She had started toward the kitchen for that first cup of morning coffee when she heard the music. Soft and sweet the piano sounded in perfect tune. Daphne turned, wondering where the music was coming from. She and Fred were the only ones in the home and Fred didn't play.

Sitting at the piano was a beautiful young lady dressed in an old style party dress, her fingers flying over the keys. Daphne started to ask who she was; had even taken a step forward when a man appeared in the scene before her. The man grabbed the young lady, jerking her off the bench. Her feet struck out trying to regain her footing, hitting the bench instead, knocking it over.

"Help me...help me!" Daphne heard the plaintive cry of the young woman; before she could react the scene wavered and both man and woman disappeared.

Daphne Jones walked to the piano setting the bench upright, sitting on the bench for several minutes, thinking of what she had just witnessed.

"FRED!" Daphne screamed, "Call Velma and Shaggy! We have a mystery to solve!"


	2. Chapter 2

Night Beat

Chapter Two:Rescued Treasures

"What's it about Fred" Velma asked when Fred answered the door.

"Yeah, What's this about a ghost...what's for breakfast? If we're chasing ghosts, I need my nourishment" added Shaggy.

"G...Gh...Ghost?" Scooby sneezed. "I'm allergic to ghosts."

"Come on in guys...sit down...I don't know much more than you do now. Daph only said there was a ghost at the piano and to call you; that she would explain more when you got here and she got dressed, which is where she is now. I've got coffee ready and I'm working on my world famous omelets, toast and jam, your choice of hash browns or apple sauce. And Scooby Snacks for you-know-who."

"Bring it on, that sounds good for a beginning" Shaggy dished up plates for Velma, himself and some Scooby Snacks for Scooby while Fred filled coffee cups and passed them around.

"Where did you learn to cook, Fred?...these omelets are great" Velma took a bite of the omelet on her plate.

"With mom and dad at work, it was pretty much learn or starve" Fred answered while passing around a small serving dish. "Try this on your toast Velms...Cashew butter Daph and I found on one of her shopping spree's."

The sound of a huge commercial sized hair dryer could be heard coming from the direction of the master bedroom. Fred waited until he figured Daph was almost finished drying her hair before he rose and poured a cup of coffee. The hair dryer noise died away and Daphne swept into the room, taking the offered cup, taking three large droughts of the hot liquid.

"Thanks sweetheart, perfect timing, perfect coffee...hi guys!" Daphne kissed her husband, taking her place at the cafe style table with wrap around padded bench. It was easy to serve any one from one spot; which Fred did, placing a full plate in front of Daphne before sliding in beside her.

"Tell us what happened" Velma reached over to touch her friend on the arm. "We need to know Daph."

"I...I thought I'd let Fred sleep in while I started breakfast; enjoy a cup and enjoy the quietness." Her hands shook so badly, she used both to bring the cup to her lips. "I heard the piano start playing; I wondered who it was, Fred and I were here alone." She took a deep breath as if steeling herself to continue. "A young woman, about our age, was sitting at the piano playing so softly I thought I might still be dreaming...then a man entered the scene, placed his arm around her neck and dragged her away from the piano, she kicked the bench over...and then they both dissolved into thin air. That was when I called Fred and asked him to call you guys."

"How were they dressed?" Velma urged Daphne to continue.

"She had on an old, turn of the century style party dress, I've seen them in pictures. I only got a quick glance but I think I'm right. The man had on a dress shirt, trousers and suspenders, same style."

"Any thing else, did she have jewelry of any kind?" Velma prompted.

'Just like a woman' Shaggy thought, 'a ghost in the house and they worry about what accessories the ghost is wearing!'

"It happened so quick, I'm just not sure but I think she was wearing a necklace. Red and black alternating squares; it must have had a pendant but I'm not sure about that. I didn't see anything like a ring on the man. He had his arm around her throat, I think he was choking her."

"What else Daphne...you have to tell it all!"

"He pulled her off the bench...she kicked the bench over..." Daphne's eyes had filled with tears as she relived the scene. Quietly sobbing she said, "that's when...she cried out...'Help me...help me' but I couldn't help her! I couldn't even move! I've never felt so helpless!"

Fred put his arm around her shoulders, holding her tenderly as her whole body shook with sobs.

No one felt like finishing breakfast, not even Shaggy. Scooby squirmed his way under the table, placing his muzzle in her lap.

---------Xxxxxx

Daphne and Velma had excused themselves to retire to the master bath. When they returned Daphne was still red eyed from crying but the sobs were under control. They found Fred and Shaggy had cleaned the kitchen area and were now deep in a whispered conversation.

"What's going on between you three?" Velma included Scooby in her question.

"we thought it was time to split up..." Fred began.

"You're right Freddy, but I think we'll split up a bit differently this time" Daphne had a determined sound to her voice. "Thank you for cleaning up...now, the tuner is due this afternoon to clean and tune the piano; you two get the job of cleaning the outside of the piano so the tuner can clean inside. Velma and I are going back to 'Rescued Treasures' and talk to the manager."

"Rot raout re?" Scooby asked what he was to do.

"You supervise these two, make sure they do a good cleaning job" Daphne smiled but wiped a tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek. Surprisingly Fred and Shaggy agreed (at least they wouldn't have to go shopping).

Velma and Daphne found 'Rescued Treasures' wasn't busy when they arrived a short time later just before lunch. "We need to speak to the manager" Daphne batted her lashes at the young clerk behind the counter.

'I'd love to know how she does that' Velma thought.

"He was just about to leave for lunch but I think he'll see you" the clerk headed to the manager's office.

Mr. Richardson, the manager came out of his office with a smile that showed his white teeth, shaking hands with each of the girls.

"Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Rogers, so nice to see you again. How may I help you today? We just got in a new shipment."

"we came by to ask some questions about the piano" Daphne began.

"Not planning on returning it are you?" the smile had dropped to a grin; not so many teeth showed now.

"Why...has someone else tried to return it? We were just wondering where you picked it up?"

"We had just gotten the piano in and we have an 'all sales are final' policy because it gets too expensive taking pieces back...as far as where...let me see, yes, an estate sale in...New Orleans."

"Could we get the name of the estate? I'd really like to thank the people. It is a great piece of furniture."

The grin faded into a thoughtful look; the silence lengthened. Both girls knew from experience that the silence was a friend, Mr. Richardson would feel compelled to fill the deafening silence...hopefully with the information they sought.

"Unusual request but I don't see why not. Come into the office and I'll look it up in the files."

Twenty minutes later, the paper with the name and address safely tucked in Daphne's purse, the girls walked out of 'Rescued Treasures'. It hadn't been an estate sale; rather the gentleman's wife had passed away leaving him with the uncomfortable burden of disposing of possessions they had accumulated throughout their life together. The piano had been the last to go.

"I sure could use something to drink" Velma pointed to a coffee shop in the next block. The girls settled outside on a small picnic type table with their drinks. Velma watched as Daphne stared at the Styrofoam cup as if it might bite her at any moment; twisting it around and around. The tears may be under control but Daphne was showing the residue of one stressful day.

"The guys aren't around, it's just us now. Want to tell me the rest of the story? Daph, what you are holding back?" urged Velma. Daphne raised her eyes, looking at her friend for so many years.

"I never could hide anything from you, you know? We've seen a lot haven't we? Ghosts, hobgoblins monsters, real and imagined. I've never seen anything like what I saw this morning." Daphne took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and a long drought of her drink then continued.

"What I saw this morning shook me to the core! Velma...the ghost...had...red hair!"


	3. Chapter 3

Night Beat

Chapter Three: Fred Gets a Music Lesson

"Have you thought of us?" Daphne continued "We're so different! You have enough brains for the whole group and I'm the fashionable accident prone air head. How can two people so different be so close friends not to mention one-half of a successful business like Mystery Inc?"

"I can think of one reason, maybe the best reason" Velma had let her friend exorcise the demons tormenting her. Daphne seemed more like her old self. "One word: Trust! Trust isn't just given; you have to earn trust. You and I, Fred and Shaggy have earned each others trust. Each of us knows the others have their back no mater what."

"Think we can trust those two to clean the piano without destroying the house?"

"Let's go find out."

It would be mid afternoon before the tuner had finished cleaning and tuning the piano. After the tuner had left, Fred lifted the lid, "Look at what Shag and I found while cleaning the piano. We showed it to the tuner but he didn't know what it meant. He did say it wasn't a manufactures number." Some one had used a knife or other sharp object to cut 'NO -321C+2' into the soft wood. "Any idea what it means?" Fred looked from Daphne to Velma and back again.

"It must have been put there by a previous owner" Velma ran her fingertips over the edges. "It's old...old enough that the edges have been rubbed smooth."

"It's not a number" Everyone looked at Daphne. "Remember Velma, Mr. Richardson at Rescued Treasures said he bought the piano in New Orleans? The NO stands for New Orleans, the rest is a code."

"Okay, what does "-321C+2" mean?" Shaggy asked.

"I have no clue." responded Daphne.

---------Xxxxxx

The house was dark and quiet when Daphne dropped her robe, sliding into bed and the waiting arms of her husband. "You realize we will have to go to New Orleans" she whispered, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Yeah I know...that's why I asked Shaggy and Velms to come back tomorrow morning to make plans."

"I hope not toooooo early." she cooed nuzzling his neck before their lips met.

If Daphne and Fred expected a restful night of sleep after making love, they were to be disappointed. Daphne's dreams started soon after their last kiss. There were two dreams that invaded Daphne's sleep.

The first was a repeat of the ghost at the piano but this time each movement was more intense when viewed in slow motion. Something was different in this slow motion dream! The man grabbed her, pulling her from the piano; the pendant Daphne has suspected but hadn't seen clearly was now prominently displayed when the woman turned as she was dragged from the piano; clearly suspended at the end of the necklace was the letter "W"!

The second was of a red haired young woman standing in a room, a piano could be seen in the background; the same piano or at least it looked like the piano that now graced Daphne's home. The room was full of cut flowers all around. It was so real Daphne thought she could actually smell the flowers. A man entered the room, looking back over his shoulder before closing the door. A different man...this man took her in his arms kissing her lips passionately. The woman welcomed his kiss, returning it with a passion of her own, holding him close, tilting her head backward as he dipped to kiss her neck.

Midnight. The witching hour. The dream ended with Daphne jerking awake, panting trying to catch her breath.

"Fred...wake up Fred...I know..." She shook Fred's shoulder.

"Know what Daph? I'm not awake yet."

"Come on Freddy, wake up!"

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No! Come on, you are about to get a music lesson...I know the meaning of the code!" She jumped out of bed, pulling the robe around her as she walked quickly toward the piano. Fred followed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"First lesson...the most important key on any piano is Middle C" Daphne sat at the piano, Fred sitting to her right. "If you know where Middle C is you can find any note on any piano. Every key is counted from Middle C. This is Middle C on this piano." Daphne pressed the key and a note filled the room.

"Great! Now we can go back to bed."

" '-321C+2' is the code right? The ghost was playing this piano. That code is a musical code. The 'C' is Middle C."

"Okay, but there aren't 321 keys on any piano I ever saw" Fred quipped.

"No, but if you take the '-' to mean left of middle C and the '+' to mean right of Middle C..."

"Then you only have 5 keys to work with" Fred was awake and interested now.

"Right! The third key on the left, the second key left and the first key left of Middle C, Middle C, and the second on the right." Daphne pressed the keys as she called them out...nothing happened.

"Try pressing all the keys at once" Fred was into it now, no sleep fogged his mind or eyes. Daphne pressed all the keys again at once...nothing happened.

"You said all keys are counted from Middle C...try the keys all at the same time but not the Middle C" Fred suggested...again with the same result...nothing.

"Who says Velma has all the brains in Mystery Inc...Freddy you are a genius. Be ready, I don't know what will happen only that something will." Daphne pressed each key in turn skipping the Middle C key. Fred nearly fell off the bench when a small section of the right cheek of the piano popped open.

"I'm not putting my hand down that hole and I don't want you to either until we have a chance to examine it...go get some tongs, I'll get a flashlight. Promise me, Daph. I know you."

"I promise" Daphne slid off the bench heading for the utensil drawer. She was waiting when Fred returned. "Look at the craftsmanship. Shaggy nor I saw this when we were cleaning it. Closed, you can't see or feel it's there" Fred removed the section, placing it aside and aimed the flashlight into the small compartment. Taking the tongs from Daphne he gently pulled an envelope from the hole, placing it on the paper towels Daphne had thought to bring from the kitchen. It was tied in a faded pink ribbon.

"There is something else..." Fred again slipped the tongs into the compartment, bringing out a square piece of metal, laying it gently on the towels. "That's it. I can't see or feel any thing else."

Daphne had already opened the envelope, extracting a single piece of paper. She read the few lines.

"Listen to this Fred...It's a love letter but one no one would want found which explains why it's hidden"

"_My darling Louise, how I yearn to hold you in my arms again and feel your warm lips touching mine._

_I look forward to the day you will leave that dastardly husband of yours and we can be together always. I know Im taking a chance but mammy says she will get this to you safely. Remember that I will love you always._

"It's not signed which is no surprise" Daphne finished and refolded the letter. "I wonder who her lover was? This wasn't written by the man who pulled her off the piano."

Fred turned the piece of metal face up. A man and woman's face stared up at Fred and Daphne.

"I think this is the author of the letter" Fred whispered. "We just don't know his name."

"Yes we do..." Daphne pressed the keys again "Third key G, second key A, first key B the +2 key E;

G, A , B, E...Gabe! Gabriel."

"Daphne, I love you so much. I hope you never feel that you have to turn to someone else for love." Fred rose and started to pick her up.

" No, I never will" her robe fell to the floor.

It would be an hour and a half before they walked back to their bedroom for some sleep. After all, they were having company and plans had to be made. Hopefully not toooooo early in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Night Beat

Chapter Four: Daphne in the Big Easy

"I'm going to New Orleans...alone!" Daphne had been pacing ever since Shaggy and Velma had arrived. Velma had slipped quietly into a corner, opened her laptop and basically ignored the arguing couple. Shaggy looked uncomfortable but hadn't wanted to get between the two warriors.

"WE are going. No one goes anywhere alone" Fred was adamant. The argument had began soon after Fred and Daphne had shown Shaggy and Velma the secret compartment and what they had found.

"This one is different...and I'm going alone. Get used to the idea!" Daphne continued to pace.

"And how is this different? Give me one good reason why this is different" Fred asked, jutting out his chin in a challenging posture.

"The ghost appeared to me. Me, no one else. This whole thing involves me, not you guys. Sorry, but that's the way it is."

"And just what does this ghost want from you that WE can't do?" This stopped Daphne's pacing; she thought a moment. That was a good question, one she really didn't have a ready answer for.

"If I may barge in I may have an answer to that one" Velma looked up from her laptop. Shaggy looked at her like 'don't get involved in this. Let them work it out'. That had never stopped Velma before and it didn't now. "Daphne's right Fred, the ghost did appear to only her, why I don't know. There are two reasons I can think of for what the ghost wants. One would be justice."

"Another reason I have to do this alone...if all of us show up, we might find the history but the ghost will just disappear, we come home and the ghost will still be here. I'm the only one that can end it and my search begins in New Orleans." Daphne spun around and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?"Fred inquired, resigned to the inevitable.

"Packing!" came the answer.

"And the other reason, you did mention two?" Fred asked softly, looking at Velma.

"I don't think you've thought this all the way through...the second reason..." Velma hesitated, waiting until Daphne was out of hearing... "is revenge. This could turn out to be the most dangerous case we've ever tackled."

"Which just proves my point about her going alone!" Fred dropped into a chair.

"Fred, I know how much you love Daphne but how much do you _trust_ her?"

----------Xxxxxx

Daphne hadn't expected to spend most of an hour in the airport after landing but it could have been worse. A lot worse. She had left the noisy turmoil of the airport behind only to enter yet another noisy turmoil on the sidewalk where she now found herself. Scattered Thunderstorms had been forecast in the airport lounge; the evidence for such a prediction was evident in the dark clouds forming on the horizon.

'First things first' she thought, 'find a cab, get checked into the hotel, freshen up before meeting with Mr. Cotton.' Mr. Robert Cotton was the gentleman from whom 'Rescued Treasures' had bought the piano; she had his name and address safely tucked in her purse.

'Freshen up' would most likely include a quick shower and definitely a change of clothes since that kid on the flight had spilled his cup of orange juice on her dress. Hopefully the hotel would have a concierge service. The 'appointment' had no set time. "Anytime after ten a.m." Mr. Cotton had told her when she had called to see him. It was after ten now so a few minutes under the shower wouldn't matter.

A white over blue taxi pulled to the curb at her wave; the driver getting out to help load her bags into the trunk. "Where to Miss?' he asked after settling behind the wheel.

"Fairfield Hotel and it's Mrs. or Ms if you prefer" Daphne informed him.

He melted into the traffic smoothly before asking, " How long?"

"How long what?" Daphne wondered.

"How long you been Mrs.?"

"Two months, four days" Daphne informed him, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. She was missing Fred and the guys already; which reminded her that she had promised to call to let them know she had made the trip safely.

The driver had deposited her at the entrance to the Fairfield, helping her with the luggage. The business of paying, tipping completed, he had given her a business card. "You need anything, need a ride anywhere; you call, I come." he had told her.

"Sort of 'have cab-will travel'?" Daphne smiled at him.

"I will be your Paladin...yes."

"Do you have concierge service? I'll need my dress cleaned" she asked while checking in at the front desk.

"You will find a dry cleaning bag in your room. Bring it back to the front desk, you should have it back by noon tomorrow at the latest. Would you like to call for it here or have it delivered to your room?" the young clerk was trying hard to be helpful.

"Hold it here, I'll call for it."

A quick shower and fresh clothes had lifted her spirits tremendously. She pressed the speed dial for Fred's phone, getting an 'Out of Service' message. This didn't worry her too much, most likely Fred had turned off the phone while working in the yard or something. She did become concerned when she got the same message from Velma's then Shaggy's phone. One cell phone out of service was one thing but all three at the same time? All she could do now was to try later, after dropping off her dress and the appointment with Mr. Cotton. She called the cab from the number on the business card, dropped her dress off and in less than five minutes was giving the address for Mr. Cotton to the cabbie.

1503 Willow Brook Lane in the New Orleans East section of town was clean but in need of a new coat of paint. A 'For Sale' sign had been driven into the well manicured lawn beside the mailbox. A 'Sold' sign had been added, swinging slightly in the light breeze that now heralded the fore casted thunderstorms.

The older gentleman who answered the door to her ringing the door bell was almost bald with a crescent wreath of white hair. Thin and fit for his age which Daphne guessed to be early sixties.

"Come in, come right on in. you must be Mrs. Jones, the lady that called wanting to know about my old piano. Let's go into the living room" he ushered Daphne in talking the whole time. "Would you like something to drink while we talk? Ice tea perhaps? Make yourself comfortable; sorry about the limited seating, the new owners are taking possession on the first."

"Ice tea would be perfect" Daphne wondered if that would be the first and only thing she got to say until he finally ran down.

"Let me get our tea, then you can ask your questions and I'll do my best to answer them." While Mr. Cotton left to prepare the tea, Daphne took the opportunity to look over her surroundings. Four indents in the carpet gave witness to where the piano had sat. The first was only a couple of weeks away, most of the furniture had been removed (storage?) only two wing back chairs remained in the living room and the corner of a small dining room table could be seen in the adjoining room.

It was the pictures adorning the mantle that caught and held her eyes. One obviously was of Mr. and Mrs. Cotton on their wedding day. She and Fred had a similar one on their mantle. The others were of their children and grand children.

"Will you be taking these with you Mr. Cotton?" Daphne indicated the pictures, taking the offered glass of tea.

"Robert please, and yes I'll have room in my new digs for these. But you didn't come all this way to talk of old pictures" he indicated one chair while taking the other for himself.

Smoothing her skirt, Daphne agreed, "I was hoping you might know some of the history of the piano."

"I didn't have much to do when you first called so I decided to help you in your quest. I can't fill in all the gaps; the piano has been bought and sold quite a few times." Robert began. " I was able to trace it back to the White Haven Plantation. I wrote every thing down but you'll have to contact White Haven if you want to go back further." he handed over several hand written pages.

"Did you hear anything about a ghost haunting the piano?" Daphne ventured.

"So...you've seen her too!?"

As Daphne looked at the cramped writing she realized how painful it must have been for him to have written this with his arthritic fingers. The thought came unbidden but once recognized it refused to go away. Was she seeing into the future? A future of Fred (or her) selling off their possessions and sitting alone in a house stripped of every thing except memories?

"Would you like to stay for lunch? I have some home made gumbo, better than anything you will find in a restaurant." his voice startled her.

Daphne wanted to say she had to go, one more stop before returning to the hotel before the storm broke. Instead she found herself saying,  
"I'd love to."

A little over an hour latter she leaned back in the cab, thinking of Mr. Cotton. 'No, not Mr., Robert, my new friend'.

"Are you here for business or pleasure? The cabbie asked.

"I guess you'd say a little of both."

"I think you need to know...we're being followed and whoever it is, he's good."


	5. Chapter 5

Night Beat

Chapter Five: Ghost Sickness

Daphne looked back over her shoulder listening as the driver said, "It's the blue van, about five cars back." She turned her attention back to the driver and for the first time noticed the picture and name on the displayed license, "Philippe, I won't embarrass either of us by destroying your last name. If the van only wants to follow us, how about giving him the scenic tour to the library?"

"Leave it to me" Philippe assured her, "I have a suggestion if you are staying for a few days."

"I plan to leave Monday but that could change. What is your suggestion? And since we are now on a first name basis, my name is Daphne."

"Public transportation is good, but you'll waste a lot of time pouring over maps and routes. Paying for each trip using a cab can be expensive. I suggest hiring my cab for the day. I can add the personal touch that the others can't."

By the time they arrived at the library a deal had been struck and Daphne had made the belated call to Fred. It had been good to hear Fred's voice and indeed he had turned off the phone while working in the yard just as she had thought. She still felt uneasy because that hadn't explained why Velma and Shaggy's phones had been out of service. This had left Daphne with one final question: "What are your hours, I may be staying out late?"

"Daphne, the cab is yours for the day. Being independent, I can set my own hours." his smile was engaging and it would be nice to have your own car without the hassles of driving in a strange city.

Before visiting White Haven Plantation Daphne wanted some background information. Daphne moved all thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on the task ahead. Short of the main offices of the Picayune newspaper the main library had the best archives of the oldest newspaper in New Orleans, established in January 1837. A young library assistant led Daphne to the research section. Several computers were scattered around the room, separated enough to give some privacy. The assistant settled Daphne at one of the computers, "If you need anything just ask" then she departed.

With only the first scene and the dream as clues, where to begin her search would be the first order of business. That was when she felt it; the burning cold as if she'd stuck her hand in a pail of ice water. The computer acted as if it were alive, flashing from screen to screen, faster then faster yet. Daphne tried to move her hand only to find she couldn't; trapped, she could only watch.

The cold that held her prisoner had reached her wrist when the computer stopped. The screen displayed an article that read,

"_Mary Louise Willoughby was reported missing today by her husband Mr. Jeffery Aaron Willoughby. Mr. Willoughby reported to the police that he last saw Louise playing the piano in the music room at about 8 P.M. before he retired. The police do not suspect foul play._

Daphne now knew what the "W" on the necklace stood for, but it was the author's name in the byline that sent shivers racing up and down Daphne's spine: Pierre LeBlake! She could barely stand the cold creeping up her arm as the screen changed to a few days later:

"_The friends and business associates of Sir Gabriel Alexander Billows reported that Sir Gabriel had missed several business appointments. Sir Gabriel is a British subject that has done business in New Orleans for many years. He was a regular attender of many balls during the gala season. The police are now in agreement with the rumor being circulated that Sir Gabriel and Mrs. Willoughby's disappearance within a few days of each other may be related. _

_Mr. Willoughby stated to this reporter that Sir Gabriel and his wife met at a ball hosted by her parents, __Mr. and Mrs. LeBlake, at Far View some ten years prior to their disappearance in the past week. __Mr. Willoughby did not dispute the aforementioned rumor."_

She could no longer feel her fingertips. The debilitating cold kept creeping up her arm; thoughts of gangrene and black fingers surfaced in her mind. Before she could finish reading the article the screen changed once more. Dated only a week ago the screen showed the announcement of one of the last balls of this gala season would be a fund raiser for the Founding Fathers Association held at the White Haven mansion with a special appearance by Madam Sonia, a local medium who would be giving a free séance at midnight. The ball would be held Saturday night, the day after tomorrow.

The screen went black.

Freed from the icy grip she jerked her arm away, holding it in her lap. "Gooooooo" she heard in her mind. She did what Mystery Inc always did: she ran! Or in this instance, she walked out of the library as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself.

While Daphne had been at the computer, the thunderstorm had hit full force and within seconds of leaving the library she was soaked, the wind chilling her to the bone. The cab was there close by; yanking the door open she fell into the back seat, rubbing her arm to increase circulation and dispel the cold feeling that had risen to her elbow. "I don't feel like running around in this! Take me to my hotel. I want to see Far View tomorrow morning. Eight sound good to you?"

"Far View? That old place has been boarded up for decades. Some very strange things have been reported to have happened out there. Some say it's haunted." Philippe turned in the seat to look at her adding, "What's wrong with your arm?" As Daphne related her experience in the library with the weird computer the carefree smile on Philippe's face changed to foreboding concern.

"You'll have to trust me Ms. Daphne but I'm not taking you to your hotel; I'm taking you home. My home."

The wind and rain lashed the cab as Philippe pushed the envelope of the stated speed limits. Daphne leaned back, watching the city drop away, replaced by a more urban setting. 'Do I trust Philippe and what he's doing?' she thought as he maneuvered the cab quickly but safely through the streets. What Velma had said about trust came to mind. Had Philippe earned her trust? Maybe not completely but her instincts said she could. At least for now. She felt tired and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt the cab rock as Philippe pulled into a driveway. "You stay here, I'll be right back." Philippe entered the house, returning shortly followed by a woman. Together they ushered Daphne out of the cab and into the house. The room was comfortably warm, the furniture worn; pillows had been positioned on one end of the sofa.

"Lay down, put your feet up. Momma will make us some tea." The woman, Philippe's wife Daphne reasoned, she was too young to actually be his 'momma', had already entered the small kitchen area. He pulled a chair over by the sofa.

"What is this all about Philippe...Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked. "I feel so tired."

Philippe ignored her question, "drink your tea." He took a cup from 'Momma' who had returned with the cup and several bath towels and handed the cup to Daphne. After spreading the towels across his lap, he picked up a jar that had been resting on a nearby lamp stand; dipping his fingers in, he extracted some of the thick coffee colored cream and began massaging Daphne's fingers and hand, adding more cream as needed as he worked over her wrist. As he worked he looked into her eyes. What he say there alarmed him but he didn't let his face show his concern.

"Now Ms. Daphne, you will tell me why you are here in New Orleans and the truth please. You have been touched by a ghost. You have the ghost sickness."


	6. Chapter 6

Night Beat

Chapter Six: What Lies Beneath

Philippe listened to the storm diminishing in its ferocity as Daphne sipped her tea and began her ghostly tale from buying the piano, finding the hidden compartment, the ensuing argument with Fred about her coming to New Orleans alone, ending with a repeat of the library experience.

When she finished her tale, Philippe made sure she had drank the last of the tea, taking the cup from her limp fingers. "How is your arm feeling now?" he asked as he wrapped her arm in the bath towels.

"Warm. Why are you doing this Philippe...you do this for all your customers?"

Philippe looked at her thinking maybe he should tell her but her eyes were heavy with sleep and he'd only have to repeat the story tomorrow. "The warmth is driving out the cold, your arm should be fine by tomorrow morning. I think your going to Far View is a mistake but you seem determined so I'll drive you. I want you to stay here tonight, we have plenty of room. You'll be safe here tonight."

"But I can't stay here, I don't have any clothes for one thing!" she protested.

"Momma can provide you with a nightdress."

'I am feeling sleepy...so sleepy. And you didn't answer my question as to why you would go to this much trouble! There is more to you than meets the eye and I will find out what...tomorrow.' Daphne drifted off to sleep.

"Momma, take care of our guest. You know what to look for. She'll sleep for several hours now."

"Where are you going Philippe?" his wife spoke for the first time.

"If I know Ms. Daphne, she will want to go to the White Haven ball. I'll just step out and see if I can find some glass slippers."

Philippe found the blue van exactly where he thought it would be; it was parked in the next block. He didn't think the van would follow him since Ms. Daphne wasn't riding with him this time. He was correct.

An hour later three cars approached the van. One slid into position behind, one beside, the last in front. Philippe stepped from the front car, two muscular men exited from each of the other cars, moving silently to surround the van. Philippe approached the driver's door jerking it open. He pulled the sleepy driver out of the van and slammed the man against the side of the van.

"Now my friend, you will tell me why you are watching my home and following my cab!"

Reluctantly, the driver told Philippe every thing he wanted to know.

---------Xxxxxx

Daphne woke in a strange room, frightened at first then relaxing as she remembered the events of the previous evening. Her eyes came to rest on the woman she had seen earlier; she was standing beside the sofa, watching her. Daphne slid her stockinged feet to the floor, trying to stand. The room began to spin. She slumped back on the sofa, moaning, rubbing her forehead.

"You need to rest. Would you like to move into the bedroom?" Momma helped Daphne to stand and with Daphne leaning heavily on her arm momma guided her down the short hall.

"The tea?" Daphne asked sleepily.

"Just a little something to relax you and help you sleep. You need to rest and let the cream do its work." Momma helped replace her clothes with a nightdress and settle her into the bed. Daphne was asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

----------Xxxxxx

Daphne woke Friday morning to bright sunlight filtering through the curtains. She wasn't sure what had interrupted her dream of Fred holding her in his arms but she did have the distinct feeling of being watched. Had Philippe come into her room and was watching her sleep? Probably not with momma around. Could momma be watching her, keeping an eye on her?

Slowly she rolled over and looked into the biggest black eyes she had ever seen. The eyes belonged to a little girl of four maybe five years old standing quietly beside the bed. "Good morning, what's your name?" she asked the little girl. The girl ran out of the room!

Daphne became aware of noises indicating momma was getting her day under way with preparing breakfast. She also became aware of the room she had slept in. The little girl who had just ran out of the room would have been in heaven the way the room was decorated from sheer curtains on the window down to a thick coverlet on the bed a little girl could snuggle under and feel safe from all the things that go bump in the night.

"Ju Ju said you were awake. I hope you're hungry, momma has a mound of breakfast ready to be devoured" A smiling Philippe stood at the doorway. "How's the arm this morning?" he added.

"Feels like I have a cast on but the cold is gone" Daphne held up the arm still wrapped in bath towels.

"Good sign, let's get those wrappings off and have some Pain Perdue" Philippe moved into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking her arm he began unwrapping the towels. "Don't be concerned with what you are about to see. It's normal and everything will be just fine."

Daphne got a shock despite Philippe's warning. As the last towel was removed she saw her arm from fingertip to elbow was covered in a black glove that looked like rubber cement. Her second shock came when he pulled a knife from his pants pocket and flicked the stiletto blade into position.

"I need you to be very still, I have to cut that 'glove' off your arm." Starting at the elbow, he worked a finger down between her skin and the 'glove' then slipped the knife along his finger, making a slit in the glove. Working quickly he repeated the procedure until a slit had been made along the arm.

"Now, the hard part. Hold very still, The fingers have to be freed." He used the knife as an expert, making a slit along each finger. As he worked, Daphne asked, "Ju Ju was the little girl but Pain Perdu?"

"French for 'lost bread'. Momma uses the day old bread or bread just before it goes stale, the lost bread, to make French toast. Add the kids favorite topping and some powdered sugar and you have a feast. Now, be still!" he admonished, making the last slit. "There! Now, how does that feel...better?"

"Want to arm wrestle?" Daphne smiled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"I do need a bathroom and some clothes. I don't want to make an appearance in a nightdress at my host's breakfast table."

"Bathroom is next door, as far as clothes..." he pointed to Daphne's suitcase and a paper sack standing in the corner. "...I didn't know what you wanted or needed so I brought almost every thing."

"You went to the hotel, entered my room and went through my clothes?!"

"Yes...but only to get what I thought you needed...I didn't snoop."

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap you. I'm not used to strange men going through my..." Daphne was at a loss for words... "unmentionables!"

"Thank me, it'll be easier on both of us. Breakfast will be ready when you are" he said coldly.

He slowly closed the stiletto and let it drop into his pocket; picking up the discarded 'glove' and towels he turned and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Night Beat

Chapter Seven: Driving Ms. Daphne

She was so mad she wanted to spit! But a lady doesn't do such things. So she did the next best thing: she took off the nightdress and threw it as hard as she could toward the closed door. How dare he, a complete stranger, enter her room and go through her "things"!

She watched the nightdress sail half way across the room...and flutter to the floor! Daphne started to laugh at her absurd reaction. Here Philippe had invited her into his home, taken care of her when she had no one else and she had repaid his kindness by slapping his face figuratively. Now she had a problem; she couldn't very well walk down the hall to the bathroom in the nude!

Picking up her wounded pride she walked over to the nightdress and put it back on. An exploration of the paper bag showed Philippe had selected her favorite underclothes and the suitcase contained a skirt and blouse with hose and jeans and shirt; she selected the latter and headed to the bathroom.

It may not be her favorite outfit but jeans and shirt would be the better choice for todays excursion to Far View. If the sounds and smells emanating from the kitchen were any indication, she best hurry if she wanted any breakfast. Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

The hot shower and clean fresh clothes lifted her spirits but she had to stop and smile at the scene she encountered at the kitchen doorway. Four little ones about the same age of Ju Ju were seated around the table with Philippe who sipped coffee between bites of sausages and Pain Perdue. Three older boys and one girl stood rolling sausages in slices of Pain Perdu hot dog style.

"You study hard so you don't have to drive a cab when you grow up, you hear?" Philippe admonished the older ones as they assured him they would while departing. Momma had spotted Daphne standing at the doorway, "would you like some coffee this morning?" indicating a seat beside Ju Ju. "Yes please, with creamer please" Daphne took the indicated chair then the plate of sausages and French toast. She noticed that between bites Ju Ju's eyes never left her.

"Ju Ju, when you finish you and the others can play in the back yard for awhile" Momma said. Ju Ju was the last to take her plate to the counter. Instead of running outside she returned to stand beside Daphne.

"Are you Cinderella?" she whispered.

"No, I'm not Cinderella but Cinderella had a fairy God-Mother didn't she?" Daphne had to smile at the little girls question.

"Yes, she could turn rags into a beautiful dress for Cinderella to wear to the ball."

"Well, I have a fairy God-Father who has been really nice but I did something this morning that I'm ashamed of. I think I need to say 'I'm sorry'."

"Papa?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you say I'm sorry now?"

"I think that is a very good idea...Phillipe, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I'm ashamed how I acted after you have shown me nothing but kindness. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course...when you finish we need to plan our day...if we have no more interruptions from certain young girls who should be outside playing."

It was decided to take Daphne's suitcase with them, dropping it off at the hotel after their visit to Far View as this would eliminate backtracking to the hotel. Hopefully her dress would be back from the cleaners by that time.

Philippe pointed out the turnoff to White Haven, explaining that the main house sat about a half mile off the main road. He slowed, taking the next turnoff. Where the turnoff to White Haven had looked well maintained and shaded by large trees the turnoff they were now on had disintegrated to two narrow paths separated by grass and small bushes. And potholes.

"Where does that go?" Daphne pointed to a road that veered off to the left.

"I don't know; maybe around the main house to the corrals and outbuildings."

Philippe sounded doubtful and Daphne thought the explanation possible except for the fact that the road they were now on looked like it hadn't seen a maintenance crew of any kind in many years, the road that had veered off looked well taken care of with the exception of some shade trees.

"I thought I knew all the back roads around here but that one doesn't look familiar" Philippe thoughtfully added. They traveled on in silence.

A short time later they made a sweeping turn and Daphne got her first look at Far View. Haunted or not it had that appearance. The four pillars, once white still stood, holding up the second story widow's walk. Neglected and forgotten the once beautiful lawn and flower beds were overrun with weeds and creeping vines were making their way up the walls.

Philippe and Daphne stood side by side, silently looking at the derelict building. Daphne started walking forward. "If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm coming in after you" Philippe stated flatly.

"Make it twenty" Daphne continued walking.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of an old tree house and headed off the overgrown walkway toward the old tree. Her jeans were damp to the knees before she reached the base of the tree; the skirt and hose would have been ruined by now.

She looked wistfully up at the tree house, thinking of the tree house she, Fred, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had shared as kids. What secrets did this tree house hold, like the one in her memory?

What ever secrets it held would have to wait for another time she decided, testing the rotted wood of the first step. It would never hold her weight besides she was wasting time. She heard but couldn't see the small animal that broke cover and disappeared in the tall grass. She shivered and headed toward the house.

She found what she expected when she crossed the threshold: the large front room littered by broken beer bottles, a ripped, moldy mattress lay discarded in the corner. A dark hallway that led into the depths of the house. A large fireplace covered half a wall; soot from untended fires showed the trail of smoke damage up to...the large painting hanging above the mantel. Standing on the hearth she lifted the painting, leaning it against the wall. Finding enough padding from the old mattress she squatted on her heels and began to clean the painting.

The painting wasn't clean but clean enough to recognize the subject matter: a beautiful young girl.

She had to stand! To turn away from the painting! The eyes of the young girl! Looking behind her the decades of dust lay undisturbed except her own foot prints. The eyes of the young girl pulled her back. Daphne looked at the picture a long time.

The painting was of one Daphne Ann Blake at the age of 16!


	8. Chapter 8

Night Beat

Chapter Eight: Driving Ms Daphne, Part Two

It couldn't be of course! How could it be? But the family resemblance couldn't be ignored; the upturn of the lips of a promised smile for example. Daphne squatted on her heels again, rubbing at the brass plate at the bottom of the painting.

"Mary Louise LeBlake" was the tittle of the painting and Daphne now knew why she and only she had been chosen. Daphne knew of her LeBlake French cousins; Mary Louise would have been a French cousin from the LeBlake side of the family. The next room began glowing with an eerie yellow light. Daphne leaned the picture against the wall; she had a sinking feeling she knew what she'd find when she started walking toward the light.

The light came from a large ball room. Bathed in the eerie light the figures inside were recognizable as a very young Louise and who Daphne took as an older brother. Pierre perhaps? They seemed to be playing some game to which only they knew the rules. The scenes moved quickly through time as young Louise moved from childhood to beautiful woman. Daphne reached out her palm to touch the light but thought of the incident at the library and pulled her hand back.

The older brother was replaced by a middle aged man who was seen spending a lot of time with Louise with the appearance of encouragement from Louise's parents. A wedding scene showed Louise in a white gown being married to the older man then the couple arriving at...White Haven.

She may have been at Far View but the following scenes were obviously events at White Haven.

The scenes took on a darker tone. The man who had paid attention to Louise in a gentlemanly manner now turned mean. Not just mean but abusive. One scene showed him flicking out a riding crop to strike Louise behind her knees after she had passed. The blow had knocked her to the floor; when she tried to rise he pushed her down with his boot. Daphne could almost hear his laugh as he threw his head back, turned and left.

The next scene showed Louise kissing a man in a smaller room. Daphne had seen the man before; in a tintype taken from the secret compartment in the piano: Sir Gabriel Alexander Billows! Their kisses grew more passionate as they moved toward the bed but it wasn't the couple making love that caught Daphne's attention. In the window behind the couple was a face; a face twisted by hate and loathing as it watched the couple. Then the scene vanished to be replaced by another.

This scene was a repeat of the one Daphne had seen that morning in Coolsville; the one scene that had started this exploration of the past. Daphne couldn't tell when in time this scene occurred. Was it immediately after the last scene with the face or later? And if so, how much later? There was one difference in this scene. It didn't stop until Louise lay still on the floor. The man standing over her dragged the body away. The scene dissolved to blackness.

When the light faded and was not replaced by another scene, Daphne walked out of the house to find Philippe reclining in the cab.

"Back so soon?" a surprised Philippe asked.

"What do you mean...I was expecting you to drag me out of there at any moment?" an astonished Daphne asked her own question.

"What are you talking about? You've only been gone maybe five minutes at the most!" Philippe stood, moving toward her.

Daphne looked back and perhaps it was only in her minds eye that she saw Far View as it was in days past; when it was in all its glory. The stately column supports gleaming white in the bright sunlight, well kept lawns and flowers where a little girl could run and play and grow to young womanhood. And in a blink of an eye it was all gone, replaced by reality; even the field rats and mice no longer called it home.

One question gnawed at the back of her mind: where had she been for all those unaccounted for minutes!? She shivered violently at the thought.

"The key to this mystery is White Haven. Everything points to the plantation. I've got to get inside and the gala ball is the perfect front but how am I going to get a gown that quickly?"

"Perhaps I can help...a cousin has a dress shop specializing in such dresses" Philippe held the car door for her.

"Do you think he could have it ready by tomorrow night" She wondered, sliding into the seat.

"He should...I ordered it last night" Philippe smiled and shut the door.

They had just passed the 'Y' intersection with the road Daphne had pointed out earlier when Philippe stated, "We've got company." Daphne looked through the rear window at the green pickup closing the distance quickly. The pickup bumped the rear bumper sending a shock wave through the car. "Hold on!" Philippe warned.

The pickup was driven by an expert. This fact was proven when the pickup clipped the drivers side rear bumper pushing the cab off the road into an uncontrolled slide. The truck sped away as Philippe fought the wheel for control. Daphne's head was thrown against the side window and then darkness overtook her.

---------Xxxxxx

The smell of wild Jasmine was the first thing Daphne became aware of and then the malodorous smell of stagnant water just below the sweet Jasmine. She slowly opened her eyes to find Philippe leaning over her.

"The cab?" Daphne rubbed her head.

"It could have been worse but we'll need a tow truck. And you?"

"Sore but okay" Daphne stood with help from Philippe, dusting her jeans off.

"Come over here, I want to show you something" Philippe took her arm leading her to the edge of the road; picking up a small rock he tossed it into a small meadow beside the road. The rock lay still for a moment...then sank below the surface. Philippe waited for the implication to sink in; Daphne stifled a gasp, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Somebody doesn't want to be found...and they're serious about not being found!" Philippe stated.

"I think so too but It's not going to stop me!" Daphne retorted.

"Good, glad to hear it...care to sit on a soft rock while we wait...shouldn't be too long" offered Philippe.

They couldn't find any soft rocks so they opted for the cab with the doors open to catch the cooling breeze. "What is Ju Ju's story? She is so adorable!" Daphne broke the comfortable silence.

Philippe remained silent for several moments before he spoke.

"Our Candace, Candy, was about two years older than Ju Ju when it happened. She was visiting friends in the city, a birthday party. Near as we can piece the story together everyone was playing in the backyard when someone, we never found out who and I guess it doesn't matter now, suggested playing in the 'City of the Dead'."

Philippe took a deep breath, blowing it out making him look like a squirrel with too many nuts in his cheeks. He looked over at Daphne before continuing,

"You were lucky. You were older, stronger and I recognized the symptoms; Candy wasn't so lucky. By the time we found her it was too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Night Beat

Chapter Nine: A Warning not to be Ignored

Phillipe paused, wiping the escaping tears from his eyes with a handkerchief he had pulled from his hip pocket. Daphne reached over to cover his hand, "You don't have to go on...I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"To understand Ju Ju's story you need to know the whole story" he continued. "Ghosts are tricky. One can pass right through you and you might feel a shiver on a hot summers day. A light touch and nothing bad happens. How long did the incident at the library last?" Phillipe asked.

"Not very long...say eight to ten minutes at most" Daphne answered.

"In that eight to ten minutes the ghost sickness traveled from your wrist to fingertips to your elbow. It would have continued...without my intervention you could have lost fingertips, your arm...and left untreated, your life! Candy's body was so cold the ME couldn't even determine the time of death! How long did it take for her to die? Where were her friends? Where was the SOB that suggested they play in the 'City of the Dead'? I think it might be a good idea that I never find out!" Phillipe took a few minutes to compose himself. Daphne remained silent, knowing he wasn't through.

"We were all devastated as you can imagine. We dealt with our daughters death in different ways. Momma turned our home into the neighborhood day care center you saw. Ju Ju and her friends are part of that day care. Some like Ju Ju stay the day while their parents work. The older ones drop in just for breakfast on their way to school."

"And you Phillipe? You seem to have a lot of cousins." Daphne prompted when he fell silent.

"Just concerned citizens doing what we can. A request from a 'cousin' is not to be ignored but it comes with a price. A debt if you will that must be repaid.

"I hear the tow truck and your carriage to take you back to town." he pulled a card from his pocket writing a name and address on the back before handing it to Daphne. "Go to this address, ask for Jacques; tell him what happed to the cab. He will take care of you until I can join you after after taking care of the cab."

"Thank you Phillipe, another debt I owe you."

"Think nothing of it, you are a 'cousin', you can repay me another time."

"If I have a little girl, would you and momma be God-parents?"

"We'd spoil her rotten."

"That's what God-parents do isn't it?"

----------Xxxxxx

Daphne lay back in the hot tub; it was late Friday with most couples out on the town, leaving the pool area nearly deserted. Daphne watched a family playing in the pool. Listening to the music coming from the Fairfield Hotel lounge she closed her eyes and let the bubbling hot water and vibrant music take her thoughts through the afternoons events.

Her carriage had not been another cab, rather a late model luxury car with plenty of room for her suitcase she and Phillipe had transferred from the wrecked cab. She had waved to Phillipe as they departed but he had turned his attention to the tow truck driver and his cab. Andre, her new driver didn't speak on their way into town, paying attention to the potholed road and the sound of Jazz being pumped out of the radio.

Her first stop was the Fairfield to pick up her dress from the concierge, a quick shower to wash away the road side dirt and dust but mostly the smell that lingered as if it was now part of her clothes. Dressed in a sheer lavender blouse and dark skirt she had been whisked away by Andre to be handed over to Jacques.

Daphne liked Jacques as soon as she met him. Mid to late forties, slightly balding and the most luxurious mustache she had ever seen. He carried himself with a professional aplomb that put his clients at ease immediately. He must have had the seamstresses working most of the night to have the gown ready so soon.

She felt as if the gown had been designed just for her when she stepped into it. Looking in the mirror, the deep royal purple was the perfect backdrop for her red hair. The cross over ruching formed the thin straps that left her lower back bare. Dazzling bead work highlighted the bodice and accented her slim waist then continued randomly throughout the skirt. No glass slippers but matching peep toe pumps with a one inch heel, matching shawl and simple accessories would complete the transformation. She thought the gown perfect but Jacques felt it needed a few minor tucks here and there but promised the gown would be ready by ten the next morning.

Phillipe had called soon after her arrival at her hotel room. The needed parts to repair the cab had been ordered but it would be Monday before any real work could be done; the rest of the day would be spent in search of a replacement. Daphne had assured him that she planned on dinner at the hotel restaurant and turning in early in preparation for the big day on Saturday.

Two hours later, Phillipe had called to inform her that a replacement vehicle had been secured and if he was needed, he would only be a phone call away.

Daphne opened her eyes to a quietness that was almost unnerving; even the bubbles has ceased their restful tune. The family of four who had been playing in the pool had departed and Daphne thought it a good idea to follow suit.

Her dress, fresh from the cleaners lay across the bed. She felt sure that she had hung it in the closet upon her return earlier. She picked the garment up to return it to the closet when, to her shocked surprise the dress fell out of the cleaners plastic sheath! Someone had removed the dress, shredded the dress with a knife including the shoulders so it would fall when picked up then placed the dress back in the sheath and arranged it across the bed.

Daphne screamed, wrapping her arms around herself to stop the shaking. It didn't work.

The message was clear! "_We can reach you anytime! Go home! Leave us alone or the next time you could be inside the dress!" _

It took Daphne several minutes to stop shaking and think straight. Was the dress the only article ruined?

A quick search found that indeed the dress was the only thing ruined. The drawers still held her underwear and folded clothes. Except now everything had been reversed! Everything on the right side of the drawer now rested on the left! She realized that this vandalism had to be done while she soaked in the hot tub!She stripped out of her suit, wrapping it in the ruined dress and placed it in the undamaged suitcase.

Ten minutes later, she was buttoning her blouse while taking a last look to make sure she was leaving no personal items. Wrapping her distinctly red hair in a hotel bath towel she took her suitcase and leaving by a side entrance, disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Night Beat

Chapter 10: Entering the Lion's Den

Early Saturday morning Daphne Jones checked out of the Fairfield Hotel by phone, all charges to be placed on her credit card on file and a receipt be sent to her home address which was also on file.

One half hour later Daphne Jones bought a one way airline ticket to Coolsville. She had breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, jam and two cups of coffee while waiting to board her flight. The man sitting at the next table followed her when her flight was called for boarding. He waited until she boarded the plane before he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number he had been given.

"Your 'problem' just flew home. She won't be a problem any longer." he reported as the plane lifted off the tarmac.

---------Xxxxxx

"Think Mrs. Jones is home now?"

Phillipe looked over the top of his reading glasses at the red head sharing his breakfast table. A glance at his watch and after a quick mental calculation stated, "She should arrive in about thirty minutes" he folded the paper he had been reading.

"I hope this works" his companion said, sipping her coffee. Noises of children playing in the back yard floated in through the open window.

"It should buy us some time" he took note that Daphne looked better than when he had picked her up after her frantic call the night before but there was still an undercurrent of unease in her voice. "I don't want you going out today until it's time to leave for the ball. Do you know who cut your dress?"

"Knowing and proving are two different things. That's why I have to go to that ball. The proof I need is there in White Haven. Speaking of which shouldn't we..."

"I don't want you going out! I've made other arrangements" he said sternly. Perhaps too much so when he saw her recoil at his words. "Sorry, we both are under a lot of stress. I'm only concerned about your safety, especially after what they did to your dress."

The dress that now lay hidden in the trash bin he didn't need to add...so he didn't.

"I don't like the thought of you going into the lion's den without some sort of backup. If anything should go wrong..." he left the implied threat hanging. "I have to go out. Momma will be here if you need any thing. You need to rest and get ready for your big entrance tonight."

The last thing she wanted was a big entrance but Phillipe was right about one thing. She did need rest after her harrowing flight from the Fairfield. She had wandered the streets of New Orleans until she realized she was more vulnerable on the streets and entered an all night diner. She wasn't hungry but needed a reason for being there so she ordered a cup of coffee and a salad. A phone call and Phillipe had picked her up shortly afterwards.

Phillipe had not returned by the time Jacques knocked on the door with the finished dress. Jacques had been right; the few extra tucks had the dress snug where it should be snug but left room enough to breath comfortably. A perfect fit.

"Would you like some tea before resting?" Momma asked when Jacques, finally satisfied, had left along with his assistants.

"What I really need is help getting out of this gown" a smiling Daphne responded.

-----------Xxxxxx

After visiting with Momma while sipping at her tea Daphne had been able to lie down and take a nap; she awoke refreshed, relaxed and ready for whatever the evening had to offer. She found Phillipe had returned, eager to share what he had been doing wile he had been away.

"A cab just isn't good enough for your arrival at White Haven so I arranged for something appropriate. I said I didn't like you going alone without some form of help so I made sure you won't be alone; help will be there ahead of you just in case they are needed. Hopefully they won't be needed but bear with an old man's concern for your wellbeing. You commented about proof, I have something here that might help. I'll show you how it works before we leave" he wouldn't explain further as it was time to get ready for the ball.

'Something appropriate' turned out to be a Rolls Royce. So much for an understated entrance but it was so beautiful, Daphne just couldn't say 'No'. With Phillipe at the wheel in full chauffeur attire, they made their way from the turn off to the circular driveway, he opened the door, assisting Daphne out of the Rolls. "Got everything? Remember you do have help if you need it" he reminded her.

White Haven could rightfully be described as a mansion. Where Far View was dark and foreboding, White Haven gleamed brightly in the large flood lights and the dying sunlight. Where Far View welcomed no one, White Haven with its manicured lawns and abundance of flowers that bordered the sidewalk to the front door welcomed all comers.

With a deep breath Daphne entered the lion's den.

A man serving as butler welcomed her and a pretty girl took her shawl. No directions were necessary as Daphne and another couple followed the music to the largest ball room Daphne had ever seen. Pictures of the plantation through the years hung on the walls, one corner had been set up to accommodate the live band.

Daphne's entrance didn't go unnoticed as several young men began gathering around her like moths to a flame. A red haired flame in this instance. This was not an unusual occurrence experienced by Daphne; she was also experienced in deflecting unwanted attention.

She accepted the offer of a dance by a middle aged man (he would introduce himself as 'George') who rescued her from the young men; she managed to keep George from stepping on her toes too many times. The dance did yield several pieces of useful information. One was that she had a chance to look over the crowd. She was looking for a certain reaction from a certain person or persons. Her appearance would be a shock to whoever thought she had flown home.

She also took the opportunity to look for the help Phillipe had said would be available. Waiters circulated around the edges of the crowd with champagne and hors d'oeuvres. The help wouldn't be coming from the kitchen personnel, they were too far away if anything happened. That left the guests themselves. If help was available, she couldn't spot it.

The second was George pointing out their host: a tall man with thick white hair. He held a pipe in one hand, waving it around in a frolicsome animated manner as he talked with his guests. Daphne extracted herself from George, promising another dance later. A promise she hoped wouldn't be fulfilled. She wasn't sure her toes would survive a second dance. Making a calculated circuitous route, she made her way toward her objective, her host. She kept part of the crowd between them, picking up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter along the way.

He had his back to her when she asked, "Are you the host of this wonderful ball?" he turned to see who addressed him and Daphne got the shocked reaction she had been looking for! The shocked look passed quickly as he recovered. "My momma always told me to pay my respects to my host and hostess"

Daphne sipped at her champagne.


	11. Chapter 11

Night Beat

Chapter 11: Nocturnal Adventures

He recovered quickly, Daphne had to give him that. Only the nervousness remained as he said, "My father, Brett Willoughby is your real host but at 88 years old he has retired for the evening. He doesn't like the new music. Bernard Willoughby at your service" he bowed, taking her hand. "How long have you been in our fair city Miss...?"

"It's Mrs., Mrs. Jones. I've only been in New Orleans a few days. Such a beautiful city." He waved his pipe like a flag. Daphne refused to look at whom he was waving.

"You must meet your hostess, my wife, Abbie...Abigail." A frosted blond, nearly as tall as her husband soon appeared by his side. "Abbie, this is Mrs Jones. She has only recently arrived in our fair city. Make her feel at home my dear...Mrs. Jones, please forgive me but I must make an announcement." He made his way toward the band area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive the interruption. Madam Sonia will be giving a séance at midnight as you know but has graciously agreed to read a few palms before hand." he paused as the crowd laughed politely at the poor pun. "Any interested parties may make their way next door. One at a time if you please."

After the announcement, Daphne turned her attention to Abigail Willoughby. "You have such a beautiful city, but the drivers! Can you believe it—we were driving along one of your country roads and someone ran my driver and I off the road! And so rude! He didn't even stop to assist us!"

"Some people can be rather rude" Abigail Willoughby replied in a guarded voice. "But I'm afraid it would be a difficult task to find a green pickup by this time."

Daphne pressed her champagne glass toward Abigail in such a way that Abigail had no choice but to accept the glass from her. "My champagne seems to have gone flat, I think I'll get a fresh glass from that handsome waiter...don't you think he's handsome Abbie, may I call you Abbie? Oh dear, I've been a naughty girl! I neglected to tell your husband what type of vehicle it was...or the color."

Daphne turned away, lips twitching in a knowing smile, as a champagne glass hit the floor. She made her way toward the designated waiter. Taking a flute of champagne, she held it to her lips.

"Your wig is slipping Fred" she whispered, giving her husband a coquettish wink. "Where is Velma and Scooby?"

"Outside with Phillipe" Fred whispered back after only a short juggling act with the flutes of champagne. "How did you know?"

"Later. I just lit a fuse, be ready for the fireworks. Midnight I should think. Watch our host and hostess...I want to know where they go if they leave...and tell Shaggy to stop eating the hors d'oeuvres, he's eating more than the guests."

"What are you going to be doing?" Fred whispered back.

"What else? Making you jealous!" she cooed, twirled away with a smile like a cat with a milk mustache.

----------Xxxxxx

Earlier Phillipe had watched Daphne enter White Haven, he wasn't happy but he had done all he could to protect her. He parked the Rolls in the designated area, swiping at an invisible speck of dust.

Chauffeurs would not be welcomed at the ball; that sort of thing just wasn't done. Sandwiches and soft drinks would be provided at the back door. He joined the other chauffeurs as they made their way toward the back door and the promised sandwiches and drinks. Most would have flasks to add a little strength to the drinks.

No one paid much attention to him and at the right moment he stepped away into the neighboring woods. As soon as he was out of sight he broke into a brisk trot. Some minutes later he found the blue van parked where he had suggested. A light tap on the rear door and it was opened immediately.

"Ready to go for a drive, Velma?" he asked as he entered the van.

"As long as you drive!" the pert brunette answered, smiling, "this thing wasn't designed for someone who is vertically challenged."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you did a splendid job!" Phillipe replied as he slid into the drivers seat.

"Might look better if the chauffeur drove at that" he pulled the van onto the road. "There are two possibilities where that truck came from" he continued, "Far View or White Haven."

"And we need to find out which witch is which?" Velma asked.

"Exactly" Phillipe agreed as he made the turn onto the road he and Daphne had discovered the day before. He had been driving a cab long enough to learn how to keep one eye on his driving and the other on the rear view mirror in anticipation of trouble. He now used this talent along with the illumination of the dash lights to study the cute girl sitting in the passenger seat.

As pretty as Daphne in a more subtle, subdued way, he had the strangest feeling of watching a butterfly recently emerged from her cocoon. Perhaps it was the new romance and marriage he had been told about that had lured this butterfly to try her new wings. She kept tugging at the hem of her skirt indicating her unease with her new fashion; or it could just be as simple as being in a van with a strange man. Where Daphne would use her beauty to find out what she wanted, Velma wouldn't be comfortable using her beauty but would use other methods. Phillipe had no doubt the results would be the same.

They followed the road until the headlights revealed the side of a wooden building. Phillipe stopped the van before the pavement ended. They used flashlights to follow the dirt road; walking on the side of the road so as not to leave evidence of their passing. Or damaging the tire treads clearly visible in the loose soil.

"How much you want to bet we find a pickup inside with a dented fender?" Phillipe asked.

"No bet...but how do we get inside?" Velma asked, her flashlight following the tracks to the wall where they disappeared.

-------------Xxxxxx

There was no free séance of course. Nothing is free. Madam Sonia was being well paid for her time. If everything went well with the palm readings and the séance she could expect a huge increase of sheep coming to her establishment. She was sitting at the table and everything was in readiness when the first sheep (female as expected) entered the room through the connecting door. The noise of the ball spilled into the room then was shut out as the sheep closed the door.

"I just have to talk to you Madam Sonia. I'm engaged to be married and need to know if Joe is the right choice for me."

'This is going to be too easy' Madam Sonia thought. She mentally started counting the extra monies that were going to be pouring in. Maybe she could think of moving her establishment to larger quarters. Or adding another helper.

"Of course you do, please sit down" Madam Sonia smiled her best smile and directed the sheep to take the seat opposite her at the table.

Madam Sonia wasn't a very good medium. If she had been, she would have known what was going to happen at midnight...and gone running into the dark night!


	12. Chapter 12

Night Beat

Chapter Twelve: The Medium is Rare

"How do we get in?" an irritated Velma repeated. They had spent fifteen minutes looking over every inch of the wall with no success. "I wish Daphne were here, she would fall through a trap door or bump into something that would open that wall."

"Well...she's _not_ here. It's time we got back anyway" Phillipe started walking toward the van.

Scooby had had enough of the dark and the van looked inviting; he trotted in front of Velma and Phillipe. Scooby had just reached the van when a noise made Velma and Phillipe turn around to see the wall separate; one section sliding behind the other.

"How did you do that?" Phillipe asked as he and Velma stared at a green pickup. The off side fender had been removed and set aside.

"I didn't do it...Scooby did" Velma's voice faltered then quickly recovered, "And I think I know how." She began to look closely at the area in front of the van. "Yes! Here it is...an electric eye. We stopped the van too soon; the truck passes through the eye, the door opens, the truck drives in. There must be a way to close the 'door' or maybe it has to be done manually from inside."

"Why didn't we trip the eye before?" Phillipe wondered.

"We walked to the side of the road...we walked around it" Velma explained. "Scooby, you deserve a Scooby Snack!"

"Ronly Rone?"

Velma laughed, "Okay, two Scooby Snacks."

"Can you close it? We need to get back as soon as possible before I'm missed."

Velma passed her hand through the eye and they heard the sound of the wall as it slid back into place.

-------Xxxxxx

Daphne had never intended to make Fred jealous of course but a little flirting with your husband wouldn't hurt. What Daphne _was _feeling was relief; she dared not show too much interest in Fred or Shaggy for fear of exposing their cover but she was glad they were here. Maybe Fred had been right about the gang splitting up; maybe she had underestimated the task of dealing with a ghost alone.

She realized what had been bothering her since coming into the ball room. No, make that since coming into White Haven. There was an apprehension you could feel that sucked the vitality out of any attempts at gaiety. As if a great weight was pressing down on everything. Even the purple, green and gold decorations seemed to lose their color under the pall.

What she needed to do now was focus on the task at hand. And staying away from Abigail and Bernard Willoughby. The task now was to wait. She checked her watch, 11:00, one more hour to go. If she was right, midnight would be the beginning of the end of this mystery.

"May I have this dance?" she looked into the face of a young men from earlier. Well, she did have an hour to kill. "I'd be delighted" she responded courteously.

----------Xxxxxx

The palm readings, the easiest of a medium's prestige was over.11:00. One more hour before the séance then the night would be over! Madam Sonia leaned back, relaxed and watched the last sheep leave, closing the door that gave Sonia (not Madam Sonia now that the door was closed) some privacy. As agreed upon she and her helpers would have one hour between the palm readings and the séance to "get in the right frame of mind". Actually, the hour would be spent setting the stage for the séance.

Time passed. At ten minutes to twelve Bernard stuck his head in to see if everything was in order. Sonia assured him everything was in readiness. At midnight the pocket door was slid back, creating one large room.

"As promised...ladies and gentlemen, Madam Sonia" Bernard announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Madam Sonia. I have the gift to call forth those who have passed through the curtain we call death. To do so I must insist on absolute quiet." She spoke over the rustle of expensive silks and the noise of many people crowding as close as possible to the seated medium. The noise abated until only a few whispers and twittering could be heard.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I can assure you. Who would like to be first?"

Little did she know just how wrong she was.

Daphne had worked her way along the wall, toward the front of the crowd. Getting here was one thing; what would happen now was anybodies guess. Several women had taken their turn amid table knocking, flashing lights and the whole show put on by Madam Sonia and company.

"How about letting our newcomer have a turn. Ms. Jones, do you have a question for Madam Sonia?"

Daphne looked over the crowd in hopes of spotting the speaker, the answer to her prayers. She had been wondering when and how she would get a turn. George beamed back at her.

'George I might give you that second dance after all, along with a kiss' she thought. Smiling she made her way forward to stand in front of Madam Sonia's table."Yes, I have a question for my dear departed cousin" she stated simply.

"What is the name of your cousin that has passed on?" Madam Sonia asked in her best trance like voice. 'Let the fireworks begin' thought Daphne.

"Mary Louise LeBlake Willoughby."

Gasps ran through the crowd at the name. Mutterings that there hadn't been leBlakes around this part of the country in decades or maybe longer could be heard as the crowd took a collective step backwards.

This was bad enough but then the table began to shake, bounce and float into the air, spinning around in circles before it crashed to the floor in front of Madam Sonia with its legs sticking up in the air like a tortoise on its back.

"I AM HERE!" cried out a disembodied voice. Madam Sonia did what any good medium would do in similar circumstances...she fainted. Several couples that had seen the table come crashing down remembered a dental appointment (their dentist kept some weird hours) and began making their way toward the exit.

"AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the voice; a head and body appeared and began to circle over the heads of the crowd. Pandemonium broke out and everyone except Daphne ran for the exit door.

Those in the back were pushed backwards, some lost their footing and were knocked off their feet, being nearly trampled in the process.

"I'll bet Daphne has something to do with this" Velma spoke, watching people pouring out of White Haven running to their cars.

"No bet" Phillipe cringed as several cars barely missed hitting the van sitting back in a darkened corner.

Meanwhile, Daphne stood firm as the apparition slowed then stopped its circling the room; it came to float in front of Daphne.

"What do you want?" it asked.

"I've heard about turning the tables but the question is: What do you want?" Daphne answered with a question of her own.

"I can't rest until I find justice for my beloved Alexander" it shrieked.

"I have a plan" Daphne quietly stated. She began to outline a plan.

"What happened?" Madam Sonia regained consciousness.

"Oh, nothing much" Daphne supplied an answer as she helped Sonia up and together they walked out of the empty room.


	13. Chapter 13

Night Beat

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting the Lion

Bernard, Abigail, Shaggy and Fred waited in the rear room. Daphne stopped in front of Shaggy, "Shaggy, please take Madam Sonia outside, I think you will find someone to take her home." She watched Shaggy help Sonia to leave the room.

She turned to Bernard, with all the steel she could muster in her voice she said, "Everything will come out now. I want to talk to your father. You have three choices, choose wisely:

One, you wake him.

Two, I wake him.

Three, I call Mary Louise back and let her wake him."

What Bernard and Abigail saw but Daphne and Fred couldn't see was the apparition rising slowly above Daphne's head; its flaming red hair waving wildly in the air.

"I'll wake him" Bernard, ashen faced, nearly ran down the hall.

The two women shot daggers from their eyes at each other but exchanged no words. Abigail slipped her hand into her sequin covered bag only to find a strong hand grip her wrist. "Whatever you have in that bag better stay there" Fred warned.

"Let go! You're hurting my arm!" Abigail hissed.

"I'll do more if that hand isn't empty" Fred smiled.

"Abbie, may I present my husband, Fred; he's very protective." Abbie pulled her empty hand from her bag and Fred removed his hand from her wrist.

Still ashen faced, Bernard returned. "My father is awake and is willing to see you now" his voice full of sarcasm.

"Fred, please keep Abbie company will you, I'm sure you two can find something to talk about. Mr. Willoughby, your arm please, we will meet your father...together" Daphne took the offered arm and together they walked slowly down the hall.

"Father" Bernard Willoughby called softly, "You have a visitor."

Brett Alexander Willoughby sat slumped in a wheelchair, his lap covered by blankets. He seemed to have fallen back to sleep but jerked awake at his son's voice. He raised his head and looked at his son and Daphne through thick white eyebrows. Daphne stopped and blinked in astonishment. She had felt something was familiar about Bernard when she first met him and now, meeting Brett Willoughby she realized why she had felt that way. The family resemblance was uncanny. Before she could speak Brett Alexander Willoughby raised one hand, pointing a gnarled finger at Daphne.

"You! You're dead! I saw you dead!" he pointed the same crooked finger at his son, "You're dead too! You're both dead! I helped bury both of you! Why won't you stay dead!"

Was he insane or just well down the road that led to insanity? 'If he thinks I'm Mary Louise let's see where it will lead' Daphne stepped forward, leaving Bernard behind. She knelt just out of reach of that claw of a hand. She hoped Bernard would be quiet.

"It's time to stop living with your secret Brett, my son" 'let's see what happens now' Daphne thought. "What did you mean about helping to bury both of us?"

Brett started to cackle in laughter until it turned into a coughing fit. "My dear mother" he said when the coughing passed, "I watched you make a fool of yourself with that whipper snapper. Went a-whoring didn't you?

"That night, Daddy went out to check on the mare that was about to foal. I followed him; he never knew. When he headed back to the house, he stopped and looked in the window. He watched for a while then went into the house. I was curious at what he saw and snuck up to the window. You had your dress up around your waist and _he _was lying on top of you." Brett pointed at Bernard as he said this. He cackled again but continued before the coughing took hold.

"I waited, watching till you two got through with what you was a-doing. Did I tell you I can wait as long as it takes? (that cackle again) I waited that night until that Alexander Bellows feller left. I was big and strong for my age, it was easy. I got behind him and hit him with a stick of stove wood. It took several more blows to kill him but I _was_ strong for eight year old!

"Later that night I heard you playing the piano then daddy leaving his bedroom. I snuck out of my room and followed. I watched him drag you off that piano bench and choke you till you weren't moving. He drug you out of the room and saw me. He knew I'd seen what he'd done. He made me help him drag you out of the house. I had to tell him about that man you was a-whoring with and what I had done to him. Together we dragged your bodies away and buried them!"

Daphne had heard enough! Too much! She rose and walked away.

"Does he know?" Daphne asked when she stood before Bernard.

"Know what Ms. Jones?"

"That he killed his own father?"

"Did you know you were bought and paid for, mother? Just like a slave woman" the old man's voice was surprisingly strong. Daphne and Bernard turned back as Brett yelled after her. "Daddy wanted neighboring Far View to add to White Haven so he paid your folks debts and got you as security until they repaid the loan. But they never repaid the loan. Know why, mother? Cause two year later when I were ten, I killed them too! Made it look like an accident...daddy got you and Far View!"

"I guess you'll want me to tell you where they are buried" Bernard said.

"No need...I know where. I will need the key though" Daphne sighed.

"Of course and there is something else you'll find interesting...or at least I think you will."

He swung the hinged picture away from the wall, opened the hidden wall safe and removed two items. He place both items in Daphne's hands. One was the requested key, the other was an envelope. The key was cast iron, black and very heavy for its size. The envelope wasn't old but not new. Daphne could feel the contents were several folded pieces of paper.

"Do you know what is inside?" Daphne asked Bernard, indicating the envelope.

"I honestly don't. Dad only showed me the envelope once; he said someone would come and I would know I was to give it to them. I think you are that someone."

"If you had to guess?" prompted Daphne.

"If I had to guess, I'd guess you are holding his written confession. Updated from time to time which would explain the age of the envelope."


	14. Chapter 14

Night Beat

Chapter Fourteen: The City of the Dead

"How about an order of Peaches Patty Ann for everyone to share while Daph tells me how she knew it was me in the waiters uniform?" Fred pushed the empty plate of Jambalaya to the side. They had driven away from White Haven several hours ago; everyone was hungry and Phillipe had suggested an all night diner before he heading home.

"Not for me, I'm stuffed" Velma rubbed her hand over a full stomach.

Daphne took a last bite of Gumbo before pushing her empty plate away, "Not as good as Momma's but very good." Their waiter removed the empty plates, taking their order for dessert and after dinner drinks.

"Phillipe told me that help had been arranged. Kitchen help was out, they were way to busy and too far away. Once I spotted Shaggy eating the hors d'oeuvres I knew you three and Scooby were the 'help'. Freddy, you can change hair color, even eye color but you have the most adorable dimples."

"Daph, what's the story behind the ghost in the piano?" Velma chuckled at the mention of Fred's dimples. The waiter brought the ordered dessert, even Velma found room for the sweet peaches.

"That's a long story Velma, and I'm too tired to tell the whole story. Mary Louise found herself in a loveless marriage to Jeffery Willoughby. Today we'd call it spousal abuse and she turned to another man, Gabriel Alexander Billows from England for the love she craved. They had a son, Brett. One night the abuse got out of hand and Jeffery killed her. Brett was eight but he had killed his father, Gabriel, earlier that same night. Together they buried the bodies."

"The key!" Velma exclaimed, "when do you want to go?" The waiter returned with their dessert and drinks before Daphne could answer.

"Go where?" Shaggy asked.

"Sweety, the city of the dead of course" Velma enlightened Shaggy. And Fred if he hadn't figured it out by then. Fred had already started planning an elaborate trap that wouldn't work.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked!" Shaggy groaned.

"Just how do you plan on capturing the ghost?" Fred asked, mentally putting the final touches on his trap.

"Fred, Mystery Inc's job, my job, was never to _capture_ the ghost of Mary Louise but to set her spirit free along with the spirit of her lover. Phillipe is probably tired of me being at their home, you got room in that big lonely bed for one more?"

"I think I can find room for one more."

-----------Xxxxxx

The two couples gathered in a large booth late Sunday morning. A fresh and rested Daphne introduced the gang to Pain Perdue and sausage which Shaggy loved, creating his own version he called 'piggy in a blanky'.

"Guys, I'm not going to sugar coat this" Daphne began after the breakfast dishes had been removed and their cups were refilled with fresh coffee. "This may prove to be our most dangerous case we've ever encountered."

"There must be dozens of cemeteries in New Orleans---how do you know which one is the one we want?" Fred asked.

"Forty two to be exact Freddy. The Willoughby's were one of the first families to settle in New Orleans also one of the wealthiest. Think of it like this, it's dark, you have two bodies to get rid of quickly where they will never be found. You aren't just protecting yourself but the life of your son; at least you think he is your son. Burying the bodies won't work, bodies float, especially after a hard rain. So where do you 'bury' two bodies quickly where they won't be found...ever?"

"Your family mausoleum...even if they are found, no one will pay attention to another pile of bones in a mausoleum! The key! Daph, you never answered my question from last night. When do we go?" an excited Velma asked.

"Whenever we go, we should go when the tourists won't be in the way. That leaves tonight or waiting for tomorrow night." Daphne acknowledged.

Further conversation followed as the gang discussed the advantages of each night. It was Daphne who brought the conversation to a close, "It will involve delaying our departure a few days but I think we're agreed to enter the oldest cemetery, St. Louis number one, after dark Monday night." The rest of the day was spent in relaxing, sightseeing and doing what ever they could do to prepare for their trip into the cemetery. Which wasn't much.

Monday afternoon was given over to taking a tour of St. Louis number one cemetery in order to get an idea of the layout. Luck was with them as the tour passed the Willoughby family mausoleum. Each took note of the location for later that night. Afterwards Daphne went shopping.

----------Xxxxxx

"Let's get this over with" this from Shaggy who looked as if the cowardly lion from the 'Wizard of Oz' needed a booster shot. Daphne watched as Velma took his hand; not as a mother comforting a child who has had a bad dream but as a lover reassures her mate. Daphne guessed that if they didn't 'get this over with' soon, they all would need booster shots. A big booster shot!

They had watched as the last tour had come to a close and the people had dispersed to find happier times and try to forget the last two hours spent together. They had waited until night fall had crept over the cemetery. While they waited Daphne had thought of a sunny afternoon talk with her mother...

"How do you know when I'm about to tell a lie?" she had asked her mother.

"You would scrunch up your eyes...the bigger the fib, the more you would scrunch" was her mothers simple answer.

Before they had exited the van for the nights excursion into the cemetery, Daphne had kept her eyes wide open and lied through her teeth, "Shaggy, I need to have Scooby stay with the van. Scooby, this is very important. I have a whole box of Scooby Snacks for you for being so brave." She shook a box of Snacks.

They had expected the gates to be closed and locked, instead they found the gates standing open welcoming the gang to this City of the Dead. They now stood across the 'street' from the Willoughby family mausoleum.

"Yes, let's get this over with" Daphne agreed. "I hope we won't need these but we will be in close proximity of some very old bones." She handed each a face mask and a pair of surgical gloves from the 'Mr. Wheelchair' paper bag she carried from her earlier shopping spree.

The key, so black it was nearly invisible in the night felt so heavy in Daphne's hands she had to turn her flashlight over to Fred as they approached the tomb's door. The key slipped into the slot lit by the four flashlights. A loud _clunk_ and the door swung open. The old mausoleums weren't known as bake-ovens for nothing and the escaping heat blasted their faces. Mystery Inc entered the over heated room and found the room empty.

A strong gust of wind caused the door to slam shut entombing the four friends inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Night Beat

Chapter Fifteen: The One Exception

Only seconds had passed since the door had sealed them inside the tomb. Daphne calmly ran her light over one wall. "It has to be in the walls or in the floor."

"What are we looking for?" Shaggy asked as he, Fred and Velma joined Daphne in examining the walls of their tomb.

"Where are the older bones? There has to be a storage room; an alcove in a wall or under the floor. Mary Louise, can you help us?" This last was only an afterthought; if nothing happened they would be no worse off than they were now. Radiating from a rectangular section of wall, the room was immediately bathed in a soft yellow light that made the flashlights unnecessary.

It was Velma that located the iron ring set into the wall. A tug and the rectangular section swung open revealing a room with bags perched precariously on shelves set into the three walls. Several bags on the lower shelves had rotted, their gruesome contents spilling out onto the floor.

There was one exception.

Against the rear wall set one lonely casket. It took Fred and Shaggy both to slide the lid back; the four peeked into the casket. Inside lay two skeletons, locked for an eternity in a lovers embrace. Around the neck of one skeleton rested a necklace of alternating red and black squares.

"You lied didn't you Daph? This is why you wanted Scooby to stay with the van. You didn't want Scooby taking a bone out of here! There is nothing important in the van is there?" Shaggy accused Daphne. The use of the shorter 'Daph' rather than 'Daphne' told her he wasn't angry.

"Yes Shaggy, that and the fact that I couldn't find a face mask for a dog. And yes, everything about this mystery is locked in the hotel safe with instructions that if _I _don't call for it by ten tomorrow morning everything is to be turned over to the police.

"Mary Louise, we promise your story will be told. We now have the evidence to clear Gabriel's name; that evidence will be turned over to the police tomorrow morning. That's all we can do. It'll be up to the police from there.

"We have a more pressing need right now. This tomb is air tight, if we don't get out of here soon we will suffocate and your story will never be told. You must open the tomb and allow us to leave."

It had worked before and Daphne hoped it would again. _Clunk_, the sound of the tomb door opening and the yellow light beginning to dim was the only signal they needed to file out of the now darkened tomb. The smell of flowers and the sound of jazz welcomed the four friends back to the land of the living as they made their way by the light of their flashlights to the safety of the van and the welcoming licks of one nervous Great Dane.

--------Xxxxxx

It was late Monday night when the four returned to their hotel. Fred had drifted off to sleep almost immediately but Daphne lay awake, tossing and turning as adrenaline from the evenings adventure kept any thought of sleep at a distance. And there was the meeting with the police tomorrow (now this) morning.

Exasperated and not wanting to disturb Fred's slumber, Daphne got out of bed and throwing a robe over her swimsuit she headed down to the hotel pool. Maybe a few laps would dispel the adrenaline and allow her to get some sleep before morning. Daphne found the pool area deserted and dark. After she draped her robe over a pool chair, she dove into the deep end of the pool. The water was comfortably warm and two laps turned into five, then ten. She was still too keyed up to return to bed when she saw someone else had the same idea.

------Xxxxxx

Fred had awoke to find Daphne gone. His mind may have been sleep addled but he had a feeling where she might be. He found her robe thrown over a chair and added his after depositing the two glasses of wine he had bought on the patio table. He had just entered the water when he felt the tug on his trunks, but it was too dark to see where the tug had come from or where she was now.

He was treading water, wondering where she could be in this large pool when he felt another tug and seconds later a bikini top floated to the surface some three feet away. He swam towards the top, the jazz music floated out from the hotel lounge. He was rewarded by the matching bottoms floating up and then she was there. There in his arms, kissing him.

The music floated out of the night as they sank below the surface.

The music out of the night...

with a beat...

night beat.

-------------Xxxxxx

The case wasn't over of course; they had a promise to fulfill. At ten a.m. They were escorted into the office of New Orleans Police Detective Christina Riddle. The NOPD didn't have a full time cold case squad. Detective Christina Riddle, young for a detective, tall, slim and blond worked the cold cases as she had time between her other cases which kept her busy.

She placed the public servant smile on her face when the two women and two gentlemen and one huge Great Dane was ushered into her office. "What do you have for me this bright Tuesday morning?"

Best to get it over with, get rid of these, she couldn't bring herself to say 'kids' but the thought did cross her mind, then she could concentrate on a real case.

Daphne began by relating the scenes she had observed in her home in Coolsville and the subsequent trip to New Orleans in search of her ghostly cousin. A condescending 'This has to be joke! I'm being set up' smile replaced the public servant smile.

"Do you have any thing else? I can't take ghost scenes to the D.A.." Detective Riddle asked.

Daphne answered by removing two items from the package she had retrieved from the hotel safe. The first was an unopened envelope; the second was the small voice activated recorder Phillipe had given her. She pressed the 'play' button.

"My father is awake and will see you now" Bernard's voice sounded tinny but recognizable. What followed had Detective Riddle writing furiously on the paper pad before her. She called another officer in to take charge of the envelope. The pages of paper inside was photo copied, the original sent to the crime lab. The copies were placed in cellophane protectors and returned to Detective Riddle.

The recorder had ended and sat quietly on the desk. Detective Riddle read quickly through the first two pages. "I hope you have a strong stomach" she said, passing the pages to Daphne.

Two sentences stood out. The first sentence "I killed my first man tonight" written in an eight year olds scrawl. The last sentence sent chills along her spine. "He won't be my last, I've found I like killing."

Mystery Inc left for Coolsville the next day.

---------Xxxxxx

A week had passed since Mystery Inc had departed New Orleans. Bernard Willoughby stepped out to enjoy the morning air and look over the grounds of White Haven. He selected a chair to sit in as he enjoyed his first pipe of the day.

The police had been out with their questions and warrants. His father, Jeffery Arron Willoughby had been taken away for a psych evaluation. No charges had been presented, no arrest. Bernard Willoughby, now Lord of White Haven, knew his father would never come to trial. If he wasn't insane he was so far down the road he couldn't see the bend as the old saying went.

He heard the truck before it drove into the circular driveway. He wondered who it could be, no deliveries were planned for the day. The truck stopped, a large man got out as three others began opening the back. "Mr. Bernard Willoughby?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'm Bernard Willoughby."

"Just need your signature sir and where you would like it."

"What are you talking about? I've not ordered anything."

"A piano sir."

----------Xxxxxx

Midnight. The witching hour. Abigail Willoughby woke to the music. Bernard, laying beside her didn't move. Slipping into a robe and slippers she tiptoed down the hall to the music room. Sitting at the piano was a young lady. She had red hair and wore a necklace of alternating red and black squares. Standing behind her was a young man. He had his hand on her shoulder in a loving manner. Both looked at Abigail Willoughby and smiled. Abigail Willoughby, Mistress of White Haven, began to smile back, the smile growing into hysterical laughter.

"Bernie! It's for you!" she turned to walk back down the hall to their bedroom. "Your family has come for a visit...a long visit!"


End file.
